Sucker For Pain
by AyJay1993
Summary: This is the story of how the Joker got his little harlequin. All of the chapters are the titles of songs. The lyrics are bold. Assume that the story is told by Harley. I will explicitly let you know when it is told by Mr. J.
1. Moments

**I grew up with a lot of green**

 **Nice things 'round me**

 **I was safe, I was fine**

 **I grew up with a lot of dreams**

 **Plans who to be**

 **None of them none were mine**

 **I love freaks, I don't care if you're a wild one**

I have been working at Arkham Asylum for 3 months now as an intern. Today is the day where I finally get to prove myself. After months of begging Dr. Arkham, I get to have my first session with the Clown Prince of Crime. I have never been so excited. Although Dr. Arkham has to be in the room with me, I am confident that I will succeed.

I am going to be the one to cure him.

I put on a black skirt, a bright purple blouse, and my favorite black stilettos, then proceeded to make my way to the Asylum. I took the train, scanned into the building, and made my way to my office. I had to finish up my paperwork for my last client. I had been working with a guy who calls himself Killer Croc. The guy was nice, but I was always scared that he would turn on me. He was a cannibal, after all. He was a human with a skin defect that made him look almost reptilian. Together, he and I found his perfect vice. He loved the BET network.

After several hours of diligently working on the file, I finally finished and it was time to go to my very first session with the clown. I walked to Dr. Arkham's office. He was sitting at his desk waiting for me. "Good evening, Dr. Quinzel. Are you ready for our session?" I nodded vigorously, a smile plastered on my face. "Great. Let's head down then. They are transporting him to the room now." We began our walk to the counseling room. "He will be fastened in a straight jacket so that he cannot cause any harm. We have a panic button underneath the table. I am also providing you with your very own panic button in case he tries any of his shenanigans." I nodded again. Dr. Arkham put his hand on the door handle. "There is no turning back now." With that said, we entered and sat down. Two of my favorite guards, Nathan and Zachary, were posted right outside the door. Knowing that they were there made me feel a little more comfortable. I'll have to remind myself to request them there for every session.

"Patient 0801, My name is Jeremiah Arkham. I will be your doctor today. Do you have any questions for me right away?"

The Joker grimaced at the name. "We can be pals, Jeremiah. Call me Joker." His once grimace, turned into a rather large grin once he made eye contact with me. "Who is this?"

Dr. Arkham sighed. "No, Patient 0801, we will not be feeding your ego by calling you by your stage name. Let's begin. What is your name?"

The Joker cackled. "I just told ya, Jerry. I'm the Joker. I thought that would be in my file! I mean come on! How many times have I been here over the years?"

Dr. Arkham shook his head lightly. "Since you can't answer seriously, we will move on."

The Joker put a hand up. "Wait, wait, wait. You didn't answer MY question." He turned his attention to me. "Who is this b-e-a-utiful specimen that is seated next to your ugly mug?"

I tried to refrain from blushing, but he caught me. That only made his grin widen. I cleared my throat. "I'm Doctor Harleen Quinzel. I will be interning with Dr. Arkham on your case, Mr. Joker."

He beamed at me. "Well didn't I get ever so lucky. Please, for you, call me Mr. J."

Dr. Arkham shot daggers at me for using his alias. Shit! I can't fuck this up! He turned his attention back to the Joker. "It looks like our time is up for the day. We will see you on Thursday, Patient 0801."

The grin that previously occupied the Joker's face dropped. "Jerry! Another fifteen minutes. I really felt like I was getting somewhere!"

Dr. Arkham gave the Joker a stern look. "Cut the flirting with Dr. Quinzel. It is inappropriate. I can and will remove her from this case, if necessary."

The Joker straightened up. "I will be on my best behavior, doc. Scouts honor." He grinned, winking at me when Dr. Arkham looked away. I am going to have my hands full with him.

Dr. Arkham stood up. "We will see you again on Thursday, Patient 0801. I will be adding time to your sessions. They will be an hour in duration. You will meet with Dr. Quinzel every Tuesday and Thursday. If you try to pull any shenanigans, you will deal with me directly."

With that being said, we exited the room, hearing the Joker's laugh echo down the hallway.

 **I'm not the prettiest you've ever seen**

 **But I have my moments, I have my moments**

 **Not the flawless one, I've never been**

 **But I have my moments, I have my moments**

 **I can get a little drunk, I get into all the don'ts**

 **But on good days I am charming as fuck**

 **I can get a little drunk, I get into all the don'ts**

 **But on good days I am charming as fuck**

Dr. Arkham led me to his office and started digging out all of the information he had on the Joker. He pulled out a massive case file, as well as several video and cassette tapes. "Harleen, please review these. I want all of that material covered before you enter into your next session with him. If you have any questions, call me. I need to go home and be with the wife. That man gives me the creeps."

I nodded and took all the material with me. "Thank you so much, Dr. Arkham. I will let you know if I have any questions. Have a good night. Say hi to the missus and kids for me."

Dr. Arkham gave me an exhausted half-smile and left. I went to my office, gathered all my belongings, and headed home myself. I couldn't get that exaggerated laugh out of my head. I've never thought this much about a patient, so why would I think about him? I'm trying to convince myself that it was just because he was such a high profile patient. Yes. That has to be it.

Once I reached my apartment, I instantly felt a breeze. I looked to the window and noticed that it had been opened. I don't remember leaving it open. I shrugged it off, closed the window, and walked into my bathroom to brush my teeth. I took off my clothes, save for my bra and thong, and discarded them in the hamper. I took one glance at myself in the mirror before walking to my bed to get some much needed sleep.

One look at my bedroom told me that someone had either been or still was in my home. There was a bouquet of one dozen purple roses sitting on the nightstand in an intricately designed purple vase. Amidst the flowers, there was a playing card.

It was a Joker.


	2. Sucker For Pain

**I'm devoted to destruction**

 **A full dosage of detrimental dysfunction**

I don't know what to do with myself. I've gotten hardly any sleep in the past couple days. After doing a thorough investigation of my apartment, I found no one in it. To be safe, I stayed awake. I have been living off of Red Bull and espresso. I made it through all of the files on the Joker twice. There were no more surprise gifts waiting for me. I can't help but feel bad that I kept the flowers. They were too beautiful to get rid of.

I need to get myself together. I have to stop thinking of him. This is his way of trying to get in my head. How did he know my favorite flowers? Because he's a psychopath. He is willing to find out weird shit about people to get in their heads. I can't let him. I won't let him! With my newfound confidence, I get myself ready for the day. This is my first session alone with him. I put on a black pencil skirt, white blouse, and white stiletto heels. I apply more makeup than normal to hide my exhaustion, contouring my face, making my blue eyes pop, and finish it off a matte red lipstick. I let my hair cascade in waves around my face. All I needed was one look in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. Shit. Was I trying too hard? I don't want him to think that I am trying to impress him.

Shaking the thought out of my head, I grabbed all of the videos and files and took the train to work. Once I got to the asylum, I went about my daily routine. Look over the files. Look over my notes. I got sidetracked and forgot to eat lunch. I pulled out the chicken caesar kale salad that I had brought and bought a cranberry Red Bull from the machine outside of my office. I was halfway through my meal, before I realized that it was already time for my session with the Joker. It didn't fully register in my mind until I heard a knock on my door. "Doctor Quinzel," he sang. "May I come in? Are you decent?" I could hear his infectious laugh.

"Yes, Mr. Joker. You can come in." I quickly gathered my notes and put them in his file, clearing it away. I started putting my food away as the guards let him in and he sat down. He saw the food and laughed. "That looks scrumptious. Mind if I have a bite?" He gave me a devilish grin. I cleared my throat. "Mr. Joker-" He cut me off right there. "Please, call me Mr. J. I would enjoy that so very much." That devilish grin was still present on his face. I'm glad he's amused. Note my sarcasm.

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever, both of us trying to size the other up. Neither of us was quite sure what to say to the other. He was trying to figure me out just as much as I was trying to figure him out. The issue was that he was way better at this game than I was.

I was the first to break the silence.

"Mr. J, I want to play a little game with you. I am going to say a word and I want you to tell me the first thing that pops into your head."

His grin widened. "I think I'm going to really like this game. I have a feeling that you will not."

I cleared my throat. "First word: Insane."

"Asylum."

"Sociopath."

"Psychopath."

"Death."

"Amusement."

"Blood."

"Sex."

Wait. Did he just associate blood with sex?

"Violence."

"Sex."

Someone seems to have a very colorful sex life.

"Want."

"Harlequin."

He wants a jester?

"Need."

"Harlequin."

"Sex."

"Harlequin."

"Mr. J, I hear the word 'Harlequin' repeated frequently. Describe that for me. Are you thinking of a mate or a friend? The harlequin to your clown?"

He laughs out loud. "Harleen Quinzel. Such an interesting name. Change it around a little and it spells Harley Quinn. Now that's a name that brings a smile to my face." The devilish grin reappears. I choke a little, and that doesn't go unnoticed by him. He stands up and moves towards me in a flash. "I could take you this instant."

I backed up. "I think our session is done for the week."

He laughs. "How cute. You think you have a choice in the matter." He busts out of the straight jacket and instantly his hands are on my throat, pressing me against the wall. "You'd be lying if you said you didn't want it too. I can see it in your eyes. A little monster begging me to let her out." His grin-tattooed hand wrapped around my mouth to prevent me from screaming. "How did you like my little gift, Harley?"

The door started to open and the Joker moved quick. He grabbed my hands and started to ballroom dance. A big grin plastered itself on his face. "Dr. Quinzel was kind enough to teach me a new dance. Isn't she just wonderful? I really feel like we are getting somewhere."

My favorite guard, Zachary, put him back in his straight jacket. "Dr. Q, you really shouldn't let him out of this. He's a very dangerous man. C'mon, Joker. It's time to go back to your cell."

He walked over to me and whispered, " **I torture you. I'm a slave to your games. I'm just a sucker for pain. I wanna chain you up. I wanna tie you down.** " He laughed, only the way a sociopath could laugh, and let Zachary take him to his cell.

I had to sit down. I was terrified. I think he just threatened me. Worse yet, I think I may have enjoyed it.

In my haze, I grabbed all of my belongings and went home. This time the door was open. I called GCPD and waited in the lobby. The cops surveyed the area and went back down to speak with me. "There was no one in there, ma'am. Just a box of chocolates and a card. Maybe your landlord left a gift from your secret admirer. Have a good night. Call us if you fear that you are in danger." The cops went back to their squad car and left.

I walked into my room to see the gift that was left there. I opened the card. Inside it read:

"My dearest Harley Quinn.

I will always cherish our little games.

 **I torture you.**

 **I'm a slave to your games.**

 **I'm just a sucker for pain.**

 **I wanna chain you up.**

 **I wanna tie you down.**

XOXO,

Mr. J.

P.S. Don't think I didn't notice the extra effort that you put in for me today."

I need to tell Dr. Arkham to take me off the Joker case.


	3. Guns For Hands

**I know what you think in the morning**

 **When the sun shines on the ground**

 **And shows what you have done**

 **It shows where your mind has gone**

I talked to Dr. Arkham. He told he to give it one more shot. If I truly didn't feel comfortable, I could pass the case to another doctor. Honestly, I don't think there was another doctor to pass it to. He was desperate for me to handle it because he didn't want to do it himself. I have a cop surveying my building at all times with the two break ins. Dr. Arkham recommended that to Commissioner Gordon personally.

I watched the clock as our session grew near. Maybe I can ask Zachary and Nathan to stay in the room with us. That could work. I'll do that. They can grab him if he gets out of control. I regained my confidence and got myself prepared for the session. Grabbing a Red Bull, I started eating my lunch. I finished the food by the time that dreaded knock came. "Doctor Quinzel. May I come in now?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes, Mr. J. Come on in."

He walked in and sat down. I looked to the guards, they weren't my guards. My nerves racked up a little bit. I was startled when he started talking. "Did you like the chocolates?"

I glared daggers at him. "You can't keep having people break into my apartment. If this continues, I will have to move."

He grinned. "You will soon, my Harley. That place is only… temporary. I'm expecting big things from you."

I cleared my throat. "Mr. J, this obsession with me has got to stop."

He threw back his head in a laugh. "Oh, it's not one-sided, baby!"

I threw him a stern look. "Oh, but it is. Now let's actually cover something productive in this session. Dr. Arkham is considering removing me from your case if I can't show him any progress today."

"Harley, Harley, Harley. I don't like it when you lie to me. It makes me angry. When I get angry, I tend to lash out. We wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?"

I shook my head, fear starting to build in the pit of my stomach.

"But, I agree nonetheless. Let us get to something more productive. How about I answer one of yours if you answer one of mine?"

I grimaced. "Fine."

He perked up, a grin spreading across his face. "Do you have a boyfriend, Dr. Quinzel?"

I shook my head no. This made his grin widen to its full capacity. I can see why he gives Dr. Arkham the creeps, but he also looks pretty—No! You can't be thinking about your patient like this! Why would you find a mad man attractive? It's because he's getting to you. He's getting in your mind. He's trying to use you. That's all.

He must have noticed the fact that I got lost in my thoughts because he spoke up. "Earth to Dr. Quinzel. Aren't you going to ask me a question? Or are you a little… preoccupied?"

I shook it off. "I'm fine, Mr. J. Why do you behave like this? What goes through your mind that makes you want to torture and kill people?"

He looked taken aback by my question. "I didn't have a normal childhood, but maybe I will fill you in on that later. Why do I act this way? A long time ago, I traded my hands for guns and my thumbs for ammunition. The lost sheep find me to recruit them. They need money, a purpose, or the plain fact that they enjoy the rush of this just as much as I do. I want the world, Dr. Quinzel, and I intend on taking it. Once I know what I want, I don't stop until I get it." He gave me a devilish grin before throwing his head back in laughter.

"So you're a textbook sociopath."

He looked straight at me. "I don't like labels, toots, but for you, I'll make an exception." He heard the door open. "My turn. Have you ever done anything that you should not have?"

I reflected upon my life. Nothing could really come to mind. My dad was a criminal. That just inspired me to be better though. My parents neglected me. My brother was the golden child. I guess I just never rebelled. "I stole a pack of gum once."

He belly laughed so hard, I thought that I may have seen some color in his cheeks. "Oh, Harley! You just kill me!"

"Okay, Mr. J. Do you have a girlfriend?"

He stopped laughing and straightened up, an unreadable expression on his face. "I am not someone who can be… loved."

I thought I had struck a nerve, but his cool demeanor reappeared. "Unless you're offering…"

I rolled my eyes. "That's enough, Mr. Joker."

He laughed. "I can tell you're mad. You only call me that when you're mad."

"I'm done with the games, Mr. Joker. I think our session should be done for the day."

He got up to move in front of me. He was very quick. His tall figure loomed over my seated form. It was almost as if his shadow had covered me. "Don't be like this, Harley." His voice was flat, not playful like it was before. I felt the fear creeping in. "We are just playing a little game." I backed up a little. "The little pig only lasts in the straw house for so long before the big bad wolf comes to get her."

Luckily the door opened right away. Zachary grabbed him, pulling him away from me. The Joker just cackled. "Until next time, Doc-tor." He let the guards escort him out.

I stayed in the meeting room for several minutes, trying to catch my breath. I can't believe what had happened. I shook my head and headed for Dr. Arkham's office. I let him know that I will be keeping the Joker case, to which he breathed a sigh of relief. "Harleen, anything you need, I will provide it. You are the only doctor who will take his case. He scared off all of our doctors on staff."

I gave him a weak smile. "Thank you, Dr. Arkham. I do appreciate it."

He grinned, handing me a new card. "I want to show my appreciation. I am offering you a position as a full-time doctor. You will be Dr. Crane's replacement."

My mood went from 0-100. "Thank you so much, Dr. Arkham!"

"You earned it, Harleen. Now go get some rest. I know how difficult he can be. In fact, take the day off tomorrow. We will see you on Thursday."

I nodded and made my way home. I rolled my eyes, trying to expect what would be waiting for me next. I can't understand why he was leaving me gifts. He must know that I have some sort of attraction to him. He's trying to use that against me. He is trying to seduce me so that he can use me as a pawn. I refuse to let that happen.

 **That you all have guns**

 **And you never put the safety on**

 **And you all have plans**

 **To take it, to take it, don't take it, take it, take it**

I go up to my apartment and walked straight to the bathroom. I stripped down to my lace bra and panties set and discarded my dirty clothes into my hamper. I grabbed my toothbrush and looked up into my bathroom mirror. Written on the mirror in my brightest red lipstick was "Want. Need. Sex." Fuck. Another break in. How could this even happen with the GCPD monitoring this place? Are they that worthless?

I let out an exasperated sigh. "When is he going to stop making his men break into my apartment?"

I heard his bone-chilling laugh and froze. Looking in the mirror, all I could see was green hair, white skin, and a purple suit. "I thought I'd deliver this one personally." He walked up to me and turned me around. He wanted me to face him. He looked me up and down, admiring all that he could see. A quiet, husky growl escaped his threat before he could actually speak. "You're probably thinking, 'how the hell did he get out of there,' hmm? Well, toots, there are some bent guards in that facility. You'll find out which ones they are soon enough."

I took a deep breath and tried to scream, but his tattooed hand covered my mouth. "Turn that frown upside-down, baby! We haven't even begun having fun!" He threw his head back in laughter and pulled me close. I felt the cold buttons of his suit press against my bare stomach and chest. "If I take my hand away, are you going to scream? I will punish you if you scream." I shook my head no. "Good." He pulled his hand away from my mouth. "I have a little gift for you, Princess." He handed me a long purple box that he had just pulled from his jacket pocket and made me open it. It was a cream colored leather collar that read "PUDDIN" in gold letters. "Do you love it?" I nodded uneasily. "Then tell Daddy thank you."

"Thank you."

He fastened the collar on my neck. "Thank you, what?"

"Thank you, Daddy." I felt sick. Those words that came out of my mouth were utterly repulsive.

He grinned. "Anything for my little harlequin." He picked me up as a groom would pick up his bride. "You look tired, baby. You need some sleep." He laid me across my bed and took the spot right next to me. "Are you gonna be my girl, Harley?"

I froze. How do you even respond to that?

"I need an answer or I will have to punish you. I'm going to repeat myself... just this once. Are you… going to be… my girl? Choose wisely."

"Yes," I squeaked.

A grin spread across his face. "Now, I've been very patient with you, my little harlequin. I have been waiting to do this since I first saw that sexy little face of yours." He grabbed my cheeks with both of his hands and kissed me, soft at first, then with more passion. When he pulled away, I gasped for air, which, in turn, made him chuckle. "Oh, baby, you taste just like cotton candy! I knew you would!" He kissed me again. "Daddy has to go now. He will see you Thursday. You will be punished if you don't wear your gift." I nodded. "Good girl."

He glanced over to the empty box of chocolates next to the flowers that were starting to die. "Don't worry, baby. I'll get you more." With that, he hopped out of my window and disappeared.

What the fuck just happened?

I think I'm dating my client…

I think I'm dating the Joker.


	4. The Run And Go

**Cold nights under siege from accusations**

 **Cerebral thunder in one-way conversations**

I was sitting in my session with Mr. J. He looked troubled. "Are you a caffeine addict, Dr. Quinzel?" He motioned towards the espresso that I had next to me.

"I guess you could call me that, yes."

He looked puzzled. "So you are a drug addict."

I sighed. "By technicality, yes."

"And have you ever tried any other drugs?"

"No."

"Hmmm." He looked deep in thought. "How did you sleep the other night?"

I looked down. "I slept well."

"Look at me." His voice was stern. When I looked up at him, his face softened into a playful smile. "That is a beautiful necklace. Where ever did you get such a thing?"

"Daddy got it for me." I looked away, ashamed of myself.

He bounced in his seat and erupted with laughter. He was clearly thrilled by that answer. "What a very thoughtful guy." I nodded. "Dr. Quinzel, Harley, I am ready to talk to you about something. I am ready to tell you about my childhood, but the guards gotta go."

I looked at him, my facial expression reflecting shock and confusion. I sent the guards away for 15 minutes, then returned to my seat. "Do tell, Mr. J."

He cleared his throat. "My father, he was an abusive man. I had a rough go of things. He was like your father. I have worked with your father. Safe to say you didn't get your looks from him. Then again, that blonde hair is not real, is it?"

I shook my head no. How the hell did he work with my dad? My dad wasn't a killer… was he?

"Try going a couple of shades lighter. Daddy likes it white." He laughed and stood up, making his way towards me. "Now do I have to break out of this or are you going to work with me?"

I backed myself against the wall, him following. He slowly started pressing his body tightly against mine.

"Give Daddy a little kiss."

I pecked his cheek.

He growled. "Harley. You're trying my patience."

I grabbed his face and kissed him. I could feel his lips turn into a smile. "That's my girl. Now sit. I am going to tell you more of my deep, dark secrets." I walked to my chair and sat down. I listened as he told me about his father abusing him and getting kicked out of his house. How he had no money, so he worked under mob bosses in order for him to survive. He explained how he learned their tricks and some of his own, making him the man he is today.

I took notes as he told me all of this. Making his already thin file just a little thicker. "That's all for today, Mr. J. Thank you for cooperating. This is a big step in your treatment."

He grinned that big Joker grin. "Let me know when you can't wait to see me again. It's gonna be a long weekend without you, toots. Maybe I'll stop by for a little chat. I still have to replace those flowers."

I shook my head. "You just stay here and try not to cause too much trouble. I'll see you on Tuesday."

He got very close to me. "One for the road? The guards are almost here." He didn't even wait for my response. He just pressed his lips against mine. He pulled away when he heard the door handle jiggle. "Your lipstick is a little messed up." The guards grabbed him and led him back to his cell. Zachary gave me this indescribable look as he led the Joker out of the room and back to his cell. You could hear his laugh echo in the hallway.

 **Don't wanna call you in the nighttime**

 **Don't wanna give you all my pieces**

 **Don't wanna hand you all my trouble**

 **Don't wanna give you all my demons**

 **You'll have to watch me struggle**

 **From several rooms away**

 **But tonight I'll need you to stay.**


	5. The Judge

_The Joker's P.O.V._

 **When the leader of the bad guys sang**

 **Something soft and soaked in pain**

 **I heard the echo from his secret hideaway**

 **He must've forgot to close his door**

 **As he cranked out those dismal chords**

 **And his four walls declared him insane**

The guard outside my door, Zachary, was one of my guys. He did his job, getting all buddy-buddy with Harley. She was starting to let her guard down around me. Everything was falling into place. She was going to bust me out of here.

The big question was: what was I going to do with her? Normally, I'd just shoot her in the head and be on my way. With her, it was different. I couldn't shoot my little harlequin. I lo—whoa whoa whoa. No. I don't love her. I'm using her. She is a pawn. I don't love.

But those cotton candy lips… No! No. She is a pawn. I have to keep my mind on track. I cannot fall in love with this girl. She is just a player in my game. She needs to fall in love with me. That is going right on track. I've been seducing her for months. Every session, we share a few kisses. I can see her eyes glaze over after.

She thanks me for the gifts I get her. Flowers, chocolates, an espresso machine. Little by little, I earn her trust and her heart.

My harlequin.

Zachary opened my cell. "Time to go, Joker. Dr. Quinzel is waiting." He looked at me sternly, his voice hushed. "Is today the day?"

I held back a chuckle. "Next time. Thursday, I am bringing my little Harley Quinn home. Make sure everything is ready. If it's not, you know the consequences."

He nodded harshly and opened Harley's door without so much as a knock. What I saw infuriated me. Dr. Arkham had her pressed against her desk, forcing himself on her. I growled loudly. Zachary sprung into action and pulled Arkham away from her.

She fixed her blouse. "Dr. Arkham, you are spoken for."

"So is she," I growled.

Arkham gave me a look. "Dr. Quinzel told you all about her little boyfriend, Patient 0801? Well that happens to be against the rules. Maybe I should pull her off of this case."

"He happens to be a very good friend of mine. Don't think he wouldn't make you pay for this." The scowl on my face made Arkham back off a little bit. "And you think you have the balls to pull her off of this case? Imagine what your family would think if I had to punish them for your mistake, hmm?"

Arkham moved towards the door. "We can talk later in private, Dr. Quinzel. I need to go over your new pay plan with your promotion. Your trial period of becoming a full-fledged doctor has ended."

She nodded, avoiding eye contact with him. "Thank you, Dr. Arkham."

He left the room and I stomped over to her. "Did you allow him to touch you like that?" Fury was written all over my face. I busted out of the straight jacket and held her against the wall by her neck, constricting my hand on her throat. "You. Are. Mine. Do you understand?"

She tried shaking her head no, gasping for air. I loosened my grip slightly once I noticed that her face had started to turn a bluish shade.

She gasped for air and coughed several times. When she spoke, her voice was cracked. "I'm spoken for. I wouldn't hurt Daddy like that. Daddy can hurt me." I watched the marks from my hand appeared on her skin as a bruise.

I growled. "Damn right he can." I let go of her neck completely, moving my hands to her face and kissing her roughly. "Dr. Quinzel. You know, I live for these moments with you." I felt a little bump in the pocket of her lab coat. "What do you got?"

She pulled out a beanie baby and smiled sheepishly at me, waiting for my approval. "I got you a kitty."

My face softened. "So thoughtful." Straight faced, I leaned into her. "There is something you could do for me, Doctor."

She looked me in the eyes. "Anything. I mean, yeah." She jumped back a little, catching herself. I could tell she didn't want to be too anxious. I did it. I made her fall in love with me.

"I need a machine gun."

She was taken aback. "A machine gun?" She looked at me, her face showing a mixture of confusion and fear.

I just grinned at her.

She looked away. "I don't even know where to get one. Why do you need a machine gun?"

"Shh, shh, shh, my little harlequin. I won't harm a little hair on your head. I will have it waiting for you. All you need to do is get it to Zachary here. He will do the rest."

She looked shocked. "Zachary is one of your guys?" I grinned. She went pale. "Okay."

"That's my girl, Harley." I kissed her hard, trying to give myself the strength to pull away. This girl is getting to me. Damnit!

Once I managed to pull away from her, I could see the longing in her eyes. She was, without a doubt, in love with me. She would do anything for me. She was going to help me escape.

My naughty little Harleen Quinzel.

Harley Quinn.

Harlequin.

 **You're the judge, oh no**

 **Set me free**

 **You're the judge, oh no**

 **Set me free**

 **I know my soul's freezing**

 **Hell's hot for good reason**

 **So please, take me**


	6. Blow

_The Joker's P.O.V._

 **Back door, cracked we don't need a key**

 **We get in for free**

 **No VIP sleaze**

 **Drink that Kool Aid follow my lead**

 **Now you're one of us**

 **You're coming with me**

Today is the day!

Nathan walked into my room. "Everything is set here and at the house, boss."

"You managed to get everything we need for the electroshock therapy."

Nathan nodded.

"And the Ketamine? You can manage getting that in her drink at the end of our session right?"

Nathan nodded again. "Everything will be taken care of." He got me up and we walked to her office. "She is taking an early lunch today. She didn't feel very good, she said. She told Arkham that she is going to be leaving right after your session."

I grinned. "Perfect." I knocked on the door, glad to be in handcuffs instead of the straight jacket today. "Dr. Quinzel." I almost sang her name. I couldn't calm down. I'm taking my woman home with me today. She is in for a very unpleasant surprise.

She was smiling when I walked in the door. "Mr. J, you seem to be in good spirits today. What seems to be the cause of that?"

I took her hand in mine. "Im always in good spirits around you, toots." Her blush made me smile that much wider. "You did a very good job with your task. I will reward you for that."

"What do you want to talk about today, Mr. J?"

I squeezed her hand. "This is going to be our last session, Harley. I can't be here anymore."

I saw her face drop. "You're leaving? But you cant leave."

I clasped my hands on her face. "Turn that frown upside-down, baby. I'm not done with you yet." A small smile appeared on her face, which, in turn, made me smile. "That's my beautiful little harlequin." I kissed her lightly and caressed her cheek.

"We only have a few minutes left, baby."

"But we just started our session, Mr. J."

Nathan opened the door. Right on time. He was supposed to be early. "Come on, Joker. Time to go."

I stood up and started walking to the door. Harley moved to sit on the edge of her desk, confused as to why I would only be getting 5 minutes of my session. Nathan pushed me so that I fell into the hallway. As expected, Harley ran over to me, pissed off. "Are you okay?" I nodded. She was giving me her undivided attention. I snuck a look over to Nathan, who was putting a few drops of the Ketamine into Harley's drink.

Harley helped me up and got me back in the chair. She glared daggers at Nathan. "This is not how you treat a patient!" She looked at me. "I'm going to let you sit here a while longer before you go."

I smiled at her and nodded. Nathan left the room once more. "A kiss farewell, my dearest Harley?" She walked over and kissed me lightly. I had to settle myself down or I'd take her right here. We don't have time for that now. Tonight, however…

"Harley, baby, you look exhausted. Better get yourself caffeinated."

She nodded, a small smile on her face, as she finished the rest of her Red Bull. "Normally this helps. I feel more tired after that." I curled my finger to her, indicating that I wanted her to come towards me. She obliged. I pulled her onto my lap.

"You can take a nap, Harley. I don't mind."

And she did. She fell asleep right on my lap. I can't wait to get her in my bed—our bed, when I feel like sharing. I've decided I'm going to keep her. She's my girl.

 **Now what we're taking control**

 **We get what we want**

 **We do what you don't**

 **Dirt and glitter cover the floor**

 **We're pretty and sick**

 **We're young and we're bored**

 **It's time to lose your mind**

 **And let the crazy out**

 **This place's about to**

 **Tonight we're taking names**

 **'Cause we don't mess around**

 **This place's about to blow**

Nathan walked back into the room.

"Get her off me. It's time."

He unlocked my cuffs and handed me a machine gun. I tossed Harley over my right shoulder and exited the room. The first place I went was to Arkham's office. I kicked open the door, taking in the pure fear that was expressed on his face.

"You killed Harleen?"

I shot his shoulder. "You touched what was mine." I shot his other shoulder. "Get up, you worthless pile of shit."

He stood up. "What do you want?" The man looked about two seconds away from shitting himself.

"Don't you ever, EVER, come near her again."

I turned to walk away from him, but he spoke, stopping me in my tracks. "You must be delusional. Harleen is your doctor."

I laughed and turned around. "Harley is my lover. How are you that blind? How could you not know? You really are dumber than you look. Let's hope that little brain of yours can process one little tip. You'd be smart to let her be." I shot him in the crotch then in the chest. His torture is more deserved than his death. I'll come back for that later. If he bleeds out in the process, it's not that big of a deal.

I shot down the nurses, doctors, and guards that got in my way. Dropping the gun, I shifted Harley so I could carry her like a groom would carry his new bride on their wedding day. I never thought I would go there again, but maybe—no. I have to stop with this. I'm not falling for her.

Nathan broke me out of my thoughts. "Boss, let's go."

I hopped in the truck, cradling Harley to my chest. She's going to have to prove herself. She's going to have to prove that she chooses me over everything.

I am excited. She is going to show me her devotion. I will hurt her. Then I will fuck her.

She's mine.

Nathan pulled me out of my thoughts when we got to my house. "Boss, we're here. Are we strapping her to the table now?"

I shook my head. "She's going to sleep this off. I want her to be fully conscious when I zap her." I grinned at the thought. Nathan chuckled a little bit and went on his merry way.

I carried Harley up the stairs into my bedroom, pulling aside the blanket and satin sheets, and covering her up. I changed so that I was in nothing but a pair of black satin pajama bottoms and crawled into bed with her. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me, kissing her forehead lightly.

Tomorrow, you will start the process.

You are going to give yourself to me.


	7. Migraine

**I-I-I I've got a migraine**

 **And my pain will range from up, down, and sideways**

 **Thank God it's Friday cause Fridays will always be better than Sundays**

 **'Cause Sundays are my suicide days**

I woke up to some random guy carrying me. We were in a room that looked exactly like the asylum. I start to fight against my assailant, but he threw me on a chair and fastened the leather straps across my legs and chest. I look up at him. "Zach?" His face softens, but he keeps doing what he's doing. "Zach. Why are you strapping me to the psych chair? We only use this when a patient is having an episode."

"You're about to." He pulled on the straps to make sure they were tight enough and then leaned down to whisper to me. "I hope you don't hate me for this. I really do like you. I just can't piss off the boss." He looked up. "I'm sorry."

A scruffy guy that I didn't notice before walked up behind Zachary and yanked him away from me. "Shut the fuck up. You know what he would do if he saw you getting all cozied up next to her?"

Zachary just nodded and backed away from me.

I took their distraction as my time to scream for help. "Somebody help me! Let me go!"

I heard a man's yell and what I could rightfully assume was him being hit. Mr. J's voice filled the room with a muttered "Pervert" as he made his way to me. "What do we have here?" He grabbed the lamp and moved it so that it was shining directly on my face. It was then that I noticed his lack of a shirt. Wow.

"I did everything you asked. I helped you."

"You helped me by erasing my mind. What few, faded memories I had left." He slammed his fists on either side of my head as he spoke. "No. You left me in a black hole of rage and confusion. Is that the medicine you practice, Doctor Quinzel?"

I looked up at him, trying to come off as fearless. "What are you gonna do? You gonna kill me, Mistah J?"

He kept making weird faces. "What?" He flipped a switch and grabbed the charged batons. "Oh, I'm not gonna kill ya. I'm just gonna hurt ya really, really bad."

Fuck. Electroshock therapy. He's going to fuck with my head. I glared up at him, mustering up as much sass as I possibly could. "You think so? Well, I can take it."

I can hear a belt being undone. It must be his. He's holding it above me and he snaps it. "Open wide." He shoves the belt in my mouth.

"I wouldn't want you to ruin those perfect, porcelain capped teeth when the juice hits your brain."

He pressed the charged batons against my temples. I grit my teeth and screamed through a clenched jaw. I was only able to stay awake for a few seconds before I lost consciousness.

 **I don't know why they always seem so dismal**

 **Thunderstorms, clouds, snow and a slight drizzle**

 **Whether it's the weather or the ledges by my bed**

 **Sometimes death seems better than the migraine in my head**

 **Let it be said what the headache represents**

 **It's me defending in suspense**

 **It's me suspended in a defenseless test**

 **Being tested by a ruthless examiner**

 **That's represented best by my depressing thoughts**

 **I do not have writer's block my writer just hates the clock**

 **It will not let me sleep I guess I'll sleep when I'm dead**

 **And sometimes death seems better than the migraine in my head**

I was in college, at a gymnastics meet. I looked to the side and saw my dad. The only gymnastics meet he was ever able to attend between his stints in jail. I was going to make him proud. There was so much riding on this meet. This was the deciding factor if I would be training for the summer olympics.

I took off across the floor. Front handspring. Front handspring. Front handspring. Front tuck. Stuck the landing. I turned 90°. Aerial. Aerial. Front walkover. Front handspring. Layout. Stick the landing. Turn 90°. Back handspring. Back handspring. Back handspring. Back tuck. Back roll. Splits. Turn 90°. It was my last run. Run. Front handspring. Head spring. Front roll. Push up into a handstand. Follow through with a front walkover. Slide down into the splits. Touch my front toe. End.

Wait a few seconds. Let the crowd applaud. I snuck a peek at my dad. He was drinking a bottle out of a brown paper bag, probably strung out on drugs again, absolutely emotionless.

 **I am not as fine as I seem**

 **Pardon, me for yelling and telling you green gardens**

 **Are not what's growing in my psyche, it's a different me**

 **A difficult beast feasting on burnt down trees**

 **Freeze frame, please let me paint a mental picture portrait**

 **Something you won't forget, it's all about my forehead**

 **And how it is a door that hold's back contents**

 **That makes Pandora's box contents look non-violent**

 **Behind my eyelids are islands of violence**

 **My mind ship-wrecked this is the only land my mind could find**

 **I did not know it was such a violent island**

 **Full of tidal waves, suicidal crazed lions**

 **They're trying to eat me, blood running down their chin**

 **And I know that I can fight, or I can let the lion win**

 **I begin to assemble what weapons I can find**

 **'Cause sometimes to stay alive you gotta kill your mind**

I could feel my innocent mind start to falter, to change. I felt different. I started to regain consciousness again, only to see the Joker still hovering over me. "How long was I out?"

He grinned. "A couple hours the first time. You didn't fully come to. You mentioned something about gymnastics. Winning a gold medal. The second round of therapy knocked you out for a couple more. This is our last round. Are you ready, my little Harley Quinn?"

I coughed, showing how weak I actually felt. "You're trying to make me as mad as you are."

He got in my face, grin spread from cheek to cheek, batons in his hands. He moved to straddle me. "I know. And it's working." He put the belt back between my teeth and pressed the batons against my skin once more.

I slipped into the darkness.

 **And I will say that we should take a day to break away**

 **From all the pain our brain has made, the game is not played alone**


	8. Author's Note

Let me start off by apologizing for the last of updates. My life has been unbelievably crazy.

I wanted to ask for an honest opinion of a possible mini-story that I have been thinking about writing for a couple days. A form of separate, but similar idea for a story line.

It started off with a very crazy dream that I had almost a week ago. Every night since, I have had variations of this same dream. I wanted to actually write about it and put my own kind of spin on it while keeping it along the same theme.

It it will feature the Harley and Joker that we know and love, but will take a turn to head into the dark underground rap scene, where a possibly familiar face will be introduced.

Leave me a comment if this is something that you would be interested in reading. I will list the first chapter under my account as a one-shot/teaser. If there is any form of support or enjoyment, I would be more than happy to keep it going.

Look for the title "Love Me Tomorrow"

Thank you for all of the love and support.


End file.
